Invisible Para Ti
by Mafer Pattz-Cullen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN; Bella Swan es completamente invisible para sus compañeros. Pero que sucede cuando ella se queda encerrada dentro de la escuela, sin nadie mas, ademas de su amor secreto, Edward Cullen. Adentro el Summary completo. R&R -RESUBIDO-


**Diclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino a Stephenie Meyer y algunos al igual que la historia a KaylaAnn1994, yo solo me adjudico a traducirla con el claro consentimiento de Kayla.**

**

* * *

Summary: **Bella Swan es una chica de 15 años, quien es estudiante de tercer año en la secundaria Schenectady en Nueva York y es completamente invisible para sus compañeros. Pero que sucede cuando ella se queda encerrada dentro de la escuela, sin nadie más, además de su amor secreto, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**NOTA ANTES DE LEER:** ¡Hola! Bueno, esta traducción por si acaso a alguien les parece conocida, les aviso que este capítulo ya lo había subido en mi cuenta anterior _Apple's Cullen_ la cual deje de usar por largo tiempo por problema con la PC, y resulta que mi cabecita olvido el correo en el que estaba registrada, cosa que por desgracia no puedo abrir mi perfil y subirles capitulo, y en mi antigua computadora estaba el segundo capítulo traducido y también lo perdí . que suerte la mía ¿no?

Bueno eso quería decirles antes de que me mataran por plagio xD así que bueno, disfruten el primer capítulo para las que no lo han leído, y tratare de traducir el segundo lo más rápido posible el segundo para los que yo la habían leído.

¡Ok, disfruten el capitulo!

**Capítulo 1**

Invisible

**14 de Septiembre, 2010 – 6:15am**

Entre por la puerta principal de mi escuela bajando mi capucha y subí las escaleras hacia mi casillero sin hacer contacto visual con nadie

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 15 años de edad y soy estudiante de tercer año de mi escuela secundaria en la pequeña ciudad de Schenectady, New York. No vivo en Schenectady aunque…Vivo en una ciudad aun más pequeña llamada Rotterdam que está a 15 minutos de mi escuela.

Tengo el pelo castaño, ojos marrones, y una piel pálida. Tengo un hermano mayor quien tiene 17, Emmett, y vivo con mi mama, Renee, y padrastro, Phil, y mis dos gatos; Fez y Blizzard.

No tengo mucha reputación en el instituto Schenectady, soy una vida que es totalmente invisible para casi todo el mundo, excepto mi familia y mis dos amigas, Tiffany y Sarah. Aunque me vista como los chicos populares, estoy lejos de serlo. Tenía muchos más amigos atrás en la escuela media en primer año, pero digamos que no había tanto drama en aquel entonces y mi ex mejor amiga Kayla había encontrado una nueva amiga para pasar el rato con lo que básicamente se convirtió en una persona ajena a la que era y me aparte de ella y su nueva amiga, Brittany. Yo las aborrecía totalmente.

Así que básicamente estoy con mis propias amigas, las amigas que tengo ahora están bien, pero definitivamente seguía siendo motivo de drama. Yo solo trato de ignorarlo a veces…

Cuando llegue a mi casillero, me costó un par de veces con mi combo hasta que pude abrirlo por cuarta vez. Esto sucedía casi todos los días, sin embargo, yo todavía me sorprendía de que llegara a todas mis clases a tiempo.

Como ya había cambiado mis libros para mis tres primeras clases trate de ignorar las miradas mientras vacilantemente peinaba los nudos en mi cabello por la lluvia que goteaba desde el cielo con manos temblorosas.

Otra cosa que deberías saber de mi es que sufro de trastorno de ansiedad, y tengo ayuda especial en la escuela para que cada vez que en clases hiciera algo que me de ansiedad o miedo, fuera arrastrada hacia otro habitación para hacer mis trabajos de la escuela y exámenes. Principalmente solo venia para tomar exámenes, pero desde que la escuela empezó generalmente venia durante la clase de inglés.

Siempre era peor durante ese periodo, cada vez que se ponía muy silenciosa, yo solo empezaba a estar presa del pánico inmediatamente y comenzaba a tener un ataque de ansiedad al punto que tenía que salir del salón de clases. Esa era la razón por la que conseguía que los demás estudiantes me miraran todo el tiempo como si fuera un fenómeno…

Subí la cremallera de mi bolso y cerré mi casillero con mi copia de seguridad subiendo la música de mi I-pod que escuchaba, baje las escaleras, ignorando las miradas con la cabeza baja observando mis pies caminar casi robóticamente.

Deje de caminar al frente del escritorio de la puerta de la escuela para esperar a Tiffany. Esta era la rutina de siempre.

Había estado de pie allí por diez minutos hasta que lo vi a **él**…

Edward Cullen, o también conocido como mi amor secreto desde la escuela media. El era uno de los chicos populares de nuestra escuela, y estaba totalmente bueno. El solo vivía de mi casa a una cuadra en su enorme casa. El tenía el más maravilloso cabello cobrizo y los más hermosos ojos verdes del mundo.

Vi desde el otro lado de la sala como chocaba las manos con sus amigos y hablaba con algunas porristas. Llevaba un par de vaqueros rotos, una camisa blanca con una sudadera con capucha azul marino, y un par de zapatos deportivos negros. Aunque fuera la vestimenta mas básica del mundo, para mí era realmente lo contrario cuando se podían ver su sus músculos bien definidos a través de su camiseta.

Mentalmente quede atrapada en una de mis fantasías otra vez, mirando fijamente al chico más increíble que visto como una idiota

Edward fijo su mirada en mi dirección y yo inmediatamente desvié la vista de nuevo a las puertas delanteras donde escaneaba el estacionamiento por Tiffany de nuevo.

Siempre era una estúpida cuando me atrapaban en mis fantasías personales de mí y Edward estando juntos cuando de verdad sabía muy bien que eso nunca pasaría ni por un pequeño segundo.

Suspire al sentir mis ojos empezar a picar por las lagrimas frescas que ahora estaban empezando en acumularse en mis conductos lagrimales. Las retuve más de lo que pude y no tuve éxito cuando una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Rápidamente la limpie con el dorso de mi mano.

Vi como Edward caminaba en mi dirección con sus dos amigos y pasaba a mi lado como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Completamente invisible.

Devolví la vista de nuevo hacia el estacionamiento cuando de repente vi a Tiffany caminar hacia la puerta. Saque los audífonos de mis oídos mientras caminaba hacia las puertas.

"Hola, Bella." Dijo ella con su voz molesta cada vez que me saludaba por las mañanas. Por más que ella me gustara como amiga esa voz siempre era lo más molesto de ella.

"Hola, Tiffany," dije burlándome en una buena imitación de su molesta voz.

Se rió: ella siempre pensaba que era gracioso cada vez que lo hacía. Pero la verdad siempre lo decía.

Tiffany era una cosa pequeña, una de las estudiantes más pequeñas de nuestra clase, comparado con mi 5'9'' de sus pequeños 5'3''. Tenía el pelo espeso, castaño rizado, ojos azules y la cara cubierta de pecas oscuras.

Caminamos hasta el baño, otras de nuestras rutinas, no así para mí sino para ella, pero era una rutina para mí seguirla ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

"¿Mi cabello se ve bien, Bella?" pregunto Tiffany pasando los dedos por su espeso pelo marrón mirándose en el espejo encima del lavamanos.

Rodé los ojos. Esto pasaba todos los días, y siempre me molestaba que no dejara de quejarse de su cabello todos los días.

"Tiffany, te vez bien, ahora vamos." dije impacientemente.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Debería mojarme el cabello?" pregunto Tiffany mientras salpicaba agua sobre su cabello.

Después de unos minutos en el baño con Tiffany mientras ella fijaba su cabello, aunque en realidad nunca iba a ayudar, caminamos a nuestra clase de primer periodo cuando sonó la campana. Tiffany balbuceo cosas al azar mientras caminábamos a la clase, yo apenas le preste atención, pero era muy difícil con su voz.

Cuando caminábamos, mire los rostros a mi alrededor, deseando que fuera un poco más cerca de lo que eran, deseando poder tener amigos de confianza como ellos, deseando poder ser vista por todo el mundo y obtener el respeto que quería, pero más que nada deseando ser vista por Edward Cullen; el chico que conozco desde la escuela primaria, pero de quien me enamore en la escuela media, el chico que era la leyenda del equipo de fútbol, el chico que era uno de los más populares de la escuela, el chico con el pelo cobrizo, el chico con los más hermosos ojos verdes, el chico que ni siquiera me ve, como si fuera completamente invisible…

**Almuerzo – 12:15pm**

Me acerque a la mesa que estaba en la parte trasera de la cafetería al lado de la puerta de la sala de profesores, sin nada que comer además de un Snapple de Fresa y Kivi **(N/T: Una marca de bebida) **y un pretzel salado.

Deje mi mochila en la mesa junto con mi almuerzo y mire la comida tomando de mi pretzel. Sarah de pronto se sentó a mi lado; me miro y fingió una sonrisa mientras buscaba el dinero de su almuerzo en su bolso.

Sarah también era más baja que yo por lo menos por cuatro pulgadas; tenía el pelo castaño claro casi rubio con ojos azul grisáceo. Llevaba un par de pantalones de chándal negro, una camisa morada de botones, y un montón de joyas, como siempre.

"Hey, ¿puedes venir a almorzar conmigo?" pregunto.

La mire como si tuviera tres cabezas, "Ya tengo mi almuerzo" dije.

"¿Ese es tu almuerzo?" dijo mientras miraba mi pretzel y Snapple

Asentí.

"No me extraña que estés tan delgada, casi no comes." Dijo realmente celosa a causa de su figura baja ligeramente gordita. A pesar de que era flaca, era muy insegura de mi misma especialmente de mi cuerpo.

La fulmine con la mirada con mi rostro de 'cállate la boca'.

"De todas formas, ¿todavía puedes venir conmigo?" pregunto mientras se levantaba.

Suspire y me levante a pesar de que estaba completamente molesta con ella de momento. Sarah era una de las peores amigas entre ella y Tiffany, pero aun así lograba aguantarla aunque en realidad no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

El resto del periodo continuo con un gran silencio entre las dos mientras leía mi libro de Evermore y sorbía de mi Snapple.

Luego ese mismo día en la clase de salud, en la que Edward estaba, me senté en mi escritorio en la parte posterior de la habitación y saque de nuevo mi libro y comencé donde lo había dejado.

Cinco minutos después cuando el profesor entro en el salón…

"Muy bien, chicos, hoy todos serán asignados a una pareja para trabajar en un tarea para la clase del libro de texto," dijo el Señor Heck.

Levante la vista y suspire mientras cerraba mi libro para escuchar el compañero que tendría la mala suerte de ser mi pareja.

"Edward tú serás el compañero de… Bella," dijo el Señor Heck mientras me miraba.

Me congelé; estaba completamente en blanco mientras las palabras del Señor Heck resonaban en mi cabeza como una mala canción que no sale de tu cabeza.

Furtivamente eche una mirada a Edward y vi como él me miraba sin ninguna expresión particular en absoluto. Este fue, como mucho, el peor día de mi vida, pero también el mejor al mismo tiempo. Solo podía pensar en lo que pasaba por la mente de Edward ahora mismo; probablemente estaba pensando algo entre las líneas de 'Rara' o quizás 'Repugnante'

Después de que a todos les asignaran un compañero y entregaran el trabajo de la clase junto con un libro de texto, todos se movieron para sentarse con sus parejas. Vi como Edward se levanto y camino hacia el fondo del salón y se sentó en el pupitre vacío a mi lado.

Con el corazón acelerado y mis manos temblando dije con voz temblorosa, "Tu haz la primera mitad, y yo haré la segunda mitad, si necesitas ayuda solo pregunta."

Me echo una rápida mirada, inmediatamente me perdí en sus ojos verdes.

"Um…está bien," dijo Edward sacándome de mis fantasías mentales otra vez mientras rápidamente desvié la vista hacia abajo al papel sonrojándome en un rojo escarlata.

Por el resto del periodo no dijimos ni una palabra entre los dos mientras completábamos nuestro trabajo, hasta que llego el final del periodo, a medida que intercambiamos respuestas y levantamos nuestras manos indicando que habíamos terminado.

Cuando sonó la campana al final del periodo y el final del día, rápidamente me levante de mi asiento y salí del salón de clases, es decir, hasta que **el** me llamo después…

"¡Bella!" dijo Edward y lo oí corriendo detrás de mí.

Me detuve en el pasillo y mire como Edward corría detrás de mí y dijo con la respiración temblorosa, "Se te cayo esto."

Me entrego mi libro de Evermore con una media sonrisa.

"Oh, gracias," dije apresuradamente para luego volverme a los autobuses.

Subí al autobús y me senté en uno de los asientos vacíos en la parte delantera del autobús ya que los chicos desagradables e inmaduros estaban atrás. Tiffany subió al autobús y se sentó a mi lado justo antes de que el autobús se marchara lejos de la escuela.

Subí el volumen de mi I-pop y apagando las voces fuertes, evitando todas las miradas de la gente alrededor de mí mientras miraba por la ventana pensando en Edward en mis fantasías mentales otra vez.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primer ficc y es una traducción. Me gusto mucho la trama y después de pensarlo tanto pedí permiso a Kayla para traducirla. Espero les agrade tanto como a mí._

_Esto lo traduje rápido pues ya quería subirla -que impaciente hahaha- y puede que tenga algunos errorcitos por ahí, así que eventualmente corregiré y re subiré el capitulo._

_Bueno, opinen que les pareció… eso significa que dejen un review ¡HA! _

_Nos leemos pronto…_

_-Apple._


End file.
